The present invention relates in general to explosives, and more particularly to preparation of 1,1'-dinitro-3,3'-azo-1,2,4-triazole and its use as an explosive composition.
The search for novel explosive compositions having interesting properties continues to be of interest in the area of military and conventional weapons applications. Consequently, a new high density, explosive compound, which is a candidate for high-energy propellant applications, has been safely prepared from inexpensive starting materials.